


Pretty by Night

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: The Pretty Poisons and the Serpents make up.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz, Peaches 'N Cream/Kurtz, Pretty Poisons/Serpents, Sweet Pea/Cheryl Blossom/Fangs Fogarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Pretty by Night

She wasn’t thinking clearly when she made the offer. She was furious at Cheryl for going behind her back a second time in as many weeks, and at her Poisons for preferring to follow Cheryl instead of their supposed leader. That morning, she’d seen Fangs in the hall, with the still healing gash on his cheek. She’d felt that familiar spark of rage at whoever hurt her friend, and then shame as she remembered.

So when she and Jughead walked out of Weatherbee’s office with the threat of expulsion hanging over both their heads, she turned to Jughead and proposed a way to get both of their gangs in line.

Now, as she walked into the Serpent’s club room, she thought she may have gone a bit overboard. Her girls were making their apologies to the Serpents, bent over desks and down on their knees. This went against all her principles. She'd fought to get rid of all those old sexist traditions, and now she'd revived one of the nastiest. The former Serpent girls knew this could be the price, she told herself, and the green girls Cheryl had recruited needed to learn that being in a gang wasn’t all fun and pool parties.

The handful of female Serpents who hadn’t joined the Poisons were lined up against the wall, watching in amusement as their turncoat sisters were used as Serpent sluts. They’d be allowed to rejoin the Serpents after two weeks of probation, which would be much the same as tonight. The Poisons had a choice of going through a proper initiation or leaving gang life behind. Toni suspected most of them would pick the latter.

The air was filled with moans and the slapping of flesh. As unpleasant as Toni wanted to find it, being surrounded by so much sex was stimulating. Her clit throbbed.

Kurtz fucked Peaches from behind, taking her shapely ass that lived up to her nickname. There was strife between the former Gargoyles and the rest of the Serpents, Toni knew. It seemed like this was bringing everyone together.

Toni sat on the desk next to them, facing Peaches. She inched up her purple skirt, no panties underneath, and stroked the girl’s face. Peaches began to lick Toni’s slit without any further instruction.

“This is a hell of an olive branch,” Kurtz said. The Gargoyle leader turned Serpent had greasy, limp hair and wild eyes. He might have been attractive if he laid off the fizzle rocks and took a bath. “You’re one twisted bitch,” he added with approval.

She tapped Peaches’ cheek to prompt her to stop, and slid down from the desk. She found Sweet Pea and Fangs on the floor, kneeling at either end of Cheryl. Sweet Pea was fucking her throat while Fangs took her pussy.

“How’s she treating you, boys?”

Sweet Pea grunted. “Your girlfriend’s a great fuck, but I’m sure you knew that.”

She kissed Sweet Pea’s cheek. “Give my cherry pie some extra cream for me. I know she’s got a talented mouth, but don’t waste it all down her throat.”

Just then Fangs groaned and spilled his load into Cheryl’s cunt.

“Time to switch?” Sweet Pea asked Fangs, and Fangs nodded. “Looks like you get your wish, Topaz.”

The boys stood, and Sweet Pea took Fangs’ place. She knelt in front of Cheryl while Fangs worked his softening cock. Her girlfriend looked up at her with gentle, adoring eyes.

“Have I earned your forgiveness, my love?”

She gave Cheryl a quick kiss, tasting cock on her lips. “You’re doing great, babe. I can’t wait to lick all the come out of you when we get home.”

Cheryl winced as Sweet Pea began to push his cock into her ass. Sweet Pea was massive, and Cheryl wasn’t used to taking much of anything in that hole, just fingers and sometimes the tiniest little plug. Toni stroked her hair to comfort her.

“Just breathe. You can do it.”

Cheryl nodded and looked determined. Sweet Pea fucked her tight hole with just his tip. Toni could see her girlfriend relax as she adjusted to his size. Then Sweet Pea fucked her deeper and deeper until he bottomed out and could start pounding away. She heard his balls slap against Cheryl’s ass with every thrust. Cheryl let out a soft moan.

Fangs was half-hard again. She gave him a stroke, watching a bead of pre-come forming at the tip of his cock. He looked just about ready. Toni squeezed his balls, then got out of his way. Fangs knelt and fed Cheryl his cock. Cheryl shut her eyes and held still while the boys fucked her at both ends.

She might be, as Kurtz said, a twisted bitch, but she wouldn’t make her girls do anything she wasn’t willing to do herself. She left the orgy, shutting the door on the sight, sound, smell of sex, and walked down the hall. Just a few doors away, she turned into the Blue and Gold office, where the Serpent king was waiting for her, leaning against a desk with his arms crossed. He had an irritating smirk on his face.

“You know,” Jughead said, “all you ever had to do was admit you were wrong.”

She shrugged off her Poisons jacket for the very last time, tossing it aside without caring where it fell. After tonight, she’d be back in black and green. “Just get it over with.”

“I just don’t get it. You’re too proud to apologize, but not too proud for this?”

“This is an apology.” She hopped on the desk and wrenched her legs apart. “I told you to fuck me already.”

He laughed at her, but he closed the gap between them and took her in his arms. She squirmed away when he went to kiss her. He turned her chin to face him. “Come on. Who are you kidding?”

She sighed and relented, letting him cup her cheek and press his lips to hers. Jughead slid his other hand between her thighs, parting the folds of her pussy with his fingers and stroking her clit. She didn’t want to enjoy this, but he seemed determined to make her. Probably out of spite, Toni thought, or pure masculine pride.

He brought her to orgasm with just his fingers, putting pressure on her sensitive clit until she whimpered. Only then did he slide a finger inside her. She was wet enough to take three, ready to take his cock already, but he teased her. Her pussy clenched around his finger, eager to be stretched, desperate to be fucked. He gave her a second finger and pumped them in and out.

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes for this,” he said.

“You seem to be doing fine,” she said, trying to keep her voice level.

“I want you naked.” He curled his fingers inside of her. “Please?”

She tugged on the skirt of her jumper until the fabric wedged under her ass pulled free. She pulled the dress up over her head and dropped it on the floor. The black sports bra she had underneath quickly joined it.

Jughead squeezed her breast with his free hand, and teased her nipples with his tongue and his teeth. She was sick of foreplay, but reasoned that begging would be even more pathetic than the way her body was responding to his attention.

It would have been more bearable if Jughead had just bent her over and used her holes as a cock sleeve. That’s what a real Serpent leader would have done. It’s what his father did whenever a lady Serpent stepped out of line.

Jughead pulled his fingers out of her, but just when she though he was finally going to fuck her, he pulled away entirely to pull his t-shirt over his head.

“I don’t care about your shirt. I need your cock,” she whined, hating herself for it instantly.

He laughed at her again, then stepped further away and dropped down into the leather desk chair. “Come and get it, then.” He unzipped his jeans.

“What?” Her brain was foggy, drunk with arousal.

“I want you to ride me.”

First he’d tortured her, now he was going to make her do all the work. Her legs were shaky when she got down from the desk. She nearly fell to her knees instead of climbing into his lap. She straddled him and, at last, sunk down on his hard cock. Jughead gripped her ass while she rode him. The chair squeaked under their weight. Toni felt wonderfully, blissfully full, and before long she came on his cock.

“Jug, Jug, please,” she moaned.

He touched her cheek. “What do you want?”

“I want,” she panted. She wanted more. She couldn’t survive another moment. She kissed him, trying to clear her head. “I want your come inside me.”

He’d reduced her to a naked, whimpering, begging mess, but he took mercy on her. He spilled his load inside her, almost on command. She practically collapsed against him, his cock still inside her. They sat there a moment, panting and tangled together.

“We should probably go break up the party,” Jughead muttered.

She realized with a jolt that she’d forgotten all about Cheryl in the other room, submitting to being used as a fuck toy to prove her devotion, while she was writhing in ecstasy on Jughead’s lap.

“As for you,” Jughead said, “I think we should make this a standing appointment. Thursday night, at the old trailer. What do you say?”

Toni kissed him in answer. He smiled against her lips, then kissed her deeper. She was in no rush to go anywhere.

“After all, that’s what queens do, isn’t it?” he said, his lips brushing her ear. “They fuck their kings.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr](https://snakeeyedtopaz.tumblr.com/) for links right back here to my fic. Not sure why you'd want that, but maybe you do?


End file.
